


Second Meeting

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does an immortal vampire do once his human lover is dead and gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Meeting

The day she dies, he says “I love you, I’ve always loved you” and means it. He spent her whole life in search of understanding that one phrase and only at the end does he finally know what it feels like to be deprived of something rather than depriving someone else.

As he watches her body burn, his brothers deride him. She could have been made a vampire so much sooner, after all, and there was no reason to stay with her even after she’d withered into an old hag. These are things he’s heard a million times before from multiple brothers. The words have lost their edge over time.

These days, Ayato is less concerned with fun. He simply shrugs. “She’ll be back. It’s kind of thrilling to think of what she’ll be like and how she’ll think of me once she’s been reset.”

He doesn’t say that he  _hopes_  to start over, that he had gotten so very tired of always seeing fear in her eyes. After all, such thoughts aren’t befitting the head of the Sakamaki family.

And so the centuries pass, but Ayato can’t seem to find her again. He travels the world and each time he feels that her presence is close, it vanishes like a puff of smoke as he approaches. He figures this might be God’s way of punishing him for how he treated her before.

…God? Ayato’s still not sure if he believes. But Yui did so fervently and Yui understood so many things that he would— _could_  not. Ayato only wishes he’d gotten to ask her more, another thing to add to his list of regrets. He wonders every day if searching for her might be in vain—reincarnation isn’t a Christian belief at all. But the search gives meaning to his eternal life and something to do. If he has no purpose, he fears he might very well go mad.

He chooses to abstain from blood, only tasting it on occasion when he thinks he might have found her again—Yui would always have the same taste, he reasons, but he’s disappointed time and time again. With his main source of food gone, Ayato spends his days half-asleep and always lethargic. He now better understands what Shu had gone through and regrets the times he’d troubled his older brother, but only a little.

Four hundred years later, Ayato is dozing off inside of a Parisian cybercafe. Just as his consciousness is about to fade, he sees her. She looks nothing like she did before, yet the aroma of her living blood, the pure vitality that radiates from her body and, most of all, that _smile_. It must be her—no, it  _is_. Who else could it be? Ayato fights against a build-up of hundreds of years of hunger. His vampire blood urges him to take her right then and there. Just as he’s thinking that he can’t take it anymore, she looks up and their eyes meet and lock.

In that one moment of connection, Ayato feels the touch of enlightenment and truly understands that all his years of searching have finally paid off. God, if such a thing exists, must have forgiven him.

“Je t’aime,” he says, his voice weaker than it’s ever been, but more full of feelings than it’s ever been.

“Je le sais,” she replies, and he’s not sure if she really does or if she’s just been pulled into his trance.

But she  _will_  know and she  _will_  be happy. This time for sure, he vows.


End file.
